Total Drama 7 Seas Episode 9
jro - Today at 9:19 PM ----ep starts---- GO - Today at 9:19 PM Can we make this quick ish Like half an hour toast - Today at 9:20 PM i hope sony revels the next xenoblade chorcihles game jro - Today at 9:20 PM cold open Fragged - Today at 9:20 PM Chef's Love Confessional Heo - Today at 9:20 PM :jo: Losing again... :jo: We're getting thinner by the episode guys toast - Today at 9:20 PM oh fianlly GO - Today at 9:20 PM :lindsay~1: I’m glad Taylor is gone toast - Today at 9:20 PM disney xd was latee fuck u disney x Fragged - Today at 9:20 PM :zoey: On the bright side atleast we are still in right? toast - Today at 9:20 PM i didn't get shit jro - Today at 9:20 PM :harold: well, the team swap just threw me off ill be back on my a game for sure now :ok_hand: toast - Today at 9:20 PM u gay fag ass cunt oh rp jro - Today at 9:20 PM :harold: i lead my team to victory numerous times B) GO - Today at 9:20 PM :heather: nice job last time guys Heo - Today at 9:21 PM :jo: Yes, of course :jo: That's why we lost last time GO - Today at 9:21 PM :lindsay~1: I still wish we had a man on our team :lindsay~1: cause I’m lonely jro - Today at 9:21 PM :harold: yeah well throwing me into the other boat only to get jumped didnt help >.> :harold: gosh :harold: lindsay we've been over this your man is right here B) Heo - Today at 9:22 PM :jo: Well, we gotta make sure they lose this week Fragged - Today at 9:22 PM :zoey: Let's not try to get on eachothers bad side GO - Today at 9:22 PM :lindsay~1: you’re a boy Harvey Heo - Today at 9:22 PM Salty Scallywags: Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Max, Scott Scurvy Dogs: Harold, Zoey, Lindsay, Jo GO - Today at 9:22 PM :lindsay~1: not a man jro - Today at 9:22 PM :harold: yeah zoeys right lets all be cool here Heo - Today at 9:22 PM :jo: If they lose, they're going to be full of chaos, since they all have huge egos jro - Today at 9:22 PM dont u mean scurvy scallywags and salty dogs now toast - Today at 9:23 PM :duncan~1: catches a fish just cuz GO - Today at 9:23 PM :heather: good job Duncan jro - Today at 9:23 PM :chef~1: ALRIGHT MAGGOTS :chef~1: you're in luck, cuz chef hatchet is hosting again Heo - Today at 9:24 PM :jo: Are you serious? GO - Today at 9:24 PM :heather: ** jro - Today at 9:24 PM :chef~1: gets out bottle who's ready for round 2 :thinking: Heo - Today at 9:24 PM :jo: Where's Chris? :jo: NO GO - Today at 9:24 PM :heather: seriously? Fragged - Today at 9:24 PM :max: Oh goody jro - Today at 9:24 PM :chef~1: nah jk jk :chef~1: that stuff's too easy GO - Today at 9:24 PM :lindsay~1: aww I wanted to do spin the bottle :lindsay~1: all I do now is spin Harold’s bottle Fragged - Today at 9:25 PM *of ketchup jro - Today at 9:25 PM :chef~1: I considered giving you nancies a break after getting jumped and hassled by johnny law back yesterday :chef~1: but i decided against it Oasis. BOB - Today at 9:25 PM (oh shit this is happening) Heo - Today at 9:25 PM :jo: Aw, c'mon jro - Today at 9:25 PM :chef~1: today's challenge will be RIGOROUS Maximus Goofus - 06/11/2018 :zoey: Now Lindsay I get that you're a very "special" girl jro - 06/11/2018 :harold: ... Toast MD - 06/11/2018 dot dot dot Heo - 06/11/2018 :jo: Conf: Harold has become a weak link Maximus Goofus - 06/11/2018 :zoey: But I can assure Harold is not cheating on you Oasis. BOB - 06/11/2018 :scott: OH! ZOEY IS TALKING DOWN TO YOU NOW LINDSAY! GO - 06/11/2018 :lindsay~1: Thank you for telling me Scott, you’re a hero kisses him Oasis. BOB - 06/11/2018 :scott: Your team is so rude Lindsay, you really shouldn't be cooperating with these jerks Toast MD - 06/11/2018 :duncan~1: pulls hand around mouth Hey lets vote harold tonight moves to the left I second that GO - 06/11/2018 :lindsay~1: Zoey I’m sorry Harold played both of us, we don’t need him jro - 06/11/2018 :harold: conf AAAAAUUUUGH HOW COULD EVERYTHING GO SO HORRIBLY RIGHT, THEN SO HORRIBLY WRONG?!?! autistic spazzing Maximus Goofus - 06/11/2018 :zoey: Ok? jro - 06/11/2018 :harold: LINDSAY you know im not that kind of guy :sob: :harold: im HONORABLE GO - 06/11/2018 :lindsay~1: I thought that before, but here you are cheating on me jro - 06/11/2018 :harold: IM NOT THOUGH Heo - 06/11/2018 :jo: C'mon Harold GO - 06/11/2018 :lindsay~1: your dick doesn’t even work either jro - 06/11/2018 :chef~1: alright, keep it pg there Oasis. BOB - 06/11/2018 :scott: HAROLD IS TEARING YOU APART, LINDSAY! Maximus Goofus - 06/11/2018 :zoey: Woah Oasis. BOB - 06/11/2018 :scott: conf Man, I am too good. jro - 06/11/2018 :harold: gets on knees NOOOOOOOOOOO Heo - 06/11/2018 :jo: looks at Scott jro - 06/11/2018 :chef~1: laughing hysterically Maximus Goofus - 06/11/2018 :max: Shouldn't she be the one on her knees? jro - 06/11/2018 :chef~1: alright, alright :chef~1: both of your performances were honestly quite mediocre GO - 06/11/2018 :lindsay~1: Scott thank you for showing me this :lindsay~1: you’re a real man jro - 06/11/2018 :chef~1: but, the combined effect of the dog's army references, musical prowess, and unrelated entertainment value Oasis. BOB - 06/11/2018 :scott: Aw shucks, I try. jro - 06/11/2018 :chef~1: THEY TAKE THE WIN Oasis. BOB - 06/11/2018 fuck outta here :dead: Heo - 06/11/2018 :jo: THANKS FOR THE WIN jro - 06/11/2018 :chef~1: which means the scallywags are gonna vote Oasis. BOB - 06/11/2018 :scott: HUH!? jro - 06/11/2018 :harold: is a mess :sob: Toast MD - 06/11/2018 tf jro - 06/11/2018 :harold: whyyyy Toast MD - 06/11/2018 oh its KH3 jro - 06/11/2018 :chef~1: wipes tear of mirth away gee, harold gettin done dirty My Ding Ding Dong - 06/11/2018 Oh shit...Scallywags lost jro - 06/11/2018 :chef~1: chris never gets this kinda stuff in his episodes, no sir Heo - 06/11/2018 Lmao I thought the dogs were gonna lose Tbh My Ding Ding Dong - 06/11/2018 Well, I'm fucked. jro - 06/11/2018 ye i think they had more seafaring songs and also they were just more memorable idkl alright 2 votes in dm me guys Oasis. BOB - 06/11/2018 that seemed like a perfect dogs loss lmao GO - 06/11/2018 It really did Heo - 06/11/2018 ^ jro - 06/11/2018 :chef: but, the combined effect of the dog's army references, musical prowess, and unrelated entertainment value GO - Today at 9:55 PM Dogs shoulda lost but whatever toast - Today at 9:55 PM ^ jro are u fucking stupid jk jro - Today at 9:56 PM lol do u want me to change the winner GO - Today at 9:56 PM Especially since everything just fell apart in the performance Fragged - Today at 9:56 PM lmao jro knows what you guys are gonna do :stuck_out_tongue_winking_eye: GO - Today at 9:56 PM Nah it’s fine Oasis. BOB - Today at 9:56 PM BatRO123 Heo - Today at 9:56 PM ^ GO - Today at 9:56 PM ^ jro - Today at 9:56 PM :chef~1: yknow, on second thought, i'm not really sure who won My Ding Ding Dong - Today at 9:56 PM Ok, when do votes happen? Heo - Today at 9:56 PM LMFAO Fragged - Today at 9:56 PM simple both teams vote jro - Today at 9:56 PM :chef~1: when i really think about it, the dog's performance really fell apart GO - Today at 9:56 PM Jro leave it alone lmao Lmaoooooo jro - Today at 9:57 PM :chef~1: eh screw it it was funny as hell Heo - Today at 9:57 PM Lol JRO GO - Today at 9:57 PM Jro is being bipoloar lmao jro - Today at 9:57 PM scalylwags dm me GO - Today at 9:57 PM I already fid Did jro - Today at 9:57 PM only got 2 rn toast, anti, grass need to vote GO - Today at 9:58 PM @Oasis. BOB @toast jro - Today at 9:59 PM one more vote Heo - Today at 10:00 PM Who are you missing? jro - Today at 10:00 PM toast just needs to vote rn Heo - Today at 10:01 PM @toast toast - Today at 10:01 PM I did jro - Today at 10:01 PM :chef~1: alright, well, that was an interesting episode :chef~1: Although in hindsight, I allowed both teams to make a mockery of the performing arts in uniquely terrible ways, so for this ill never forgive myself :chef~1: anyways... :chef~1: dogs finally got a win this time, due to an overall lacking display from yall :chef~1: but i digress :chef~1: duncan, scott :chef~1: youre safe Oasis. BOB - Today at 10:03 PM :scott: Of course we are, we did the most jro - Today at 10:03 PM :chef~1: tosses them fish Oasis. BOB - Today at 10:03 PM :scott: CONF I still can't believe my strategy got WASTED by Chef's dumb decisions! jro - Today at 10:03 PM lmao what strategy oh nvm toast - Today at 10:04 PM :duncan~1: singing that song sucked really bad(edited) jro - Today at 10:04 PM :chef~1: yours did too boi :chef~1: quit complainin youre safe My Ding Ding Dong - Today at 10:04 PM :gwen: (confessional: well, there goes my chances at the millions. I'm coming home, Court!) jro - Today at 10:04 PM :chef~1: GWEN GET OUTTA THE CONFESSIONAL toast - Today at 10:04 PM Lesbians jro - Today at 10:05 PM :chef~1: heather, you're safe too :chef~1: which leaves us with max and gwen My Ding Ding Dong - Today at 10:05 PM Katy Perry the biggest lesbean jro - Today at 10:05 PM :chef~1: max, gwen, both of you didn't participate enough, contributing to your teams loss :chef~1: max, you been generally dumb and ineffectual every episode and you annoy people My Ding Ding Dong - Today at 10:06 PM :gwen: did it really? Both teams sucked. jro - Today at 10:06 PM :chef~1: Gwen, your feud with duncan has been a target on your back for a while now :chef~1: plus you sat out :chef~1: the final fish of the night goes to... :chef~1: ... :chef~1: ... :chef~1: ... My Ding Ding Dong - Today at 10:07 PM :gwen: get on with it Trollololol jro - Today at 10:07 PM :chef~1: max :chef~1: youre safe, suprisingly My Ding Ding Dong - Today at 10:07 PM :gwen: Figured as much. See y'all on the flip side. jro - Today at 10:08 PM :chef~1: uh huh. :chef~1: dont wanna say bye to duncan or anything? :chef~1: whatever Fragged - Today at 10:08 PM :max: Wait I'm still relevant? My Ding Ding Dong - Today at 10:08 PM :gwen: (confessional: one last one, I'm totally not seeing girls, ok? stares blankly at the camera)(edited) toast - Today at 10:09 PM :duncan~1: cya gweb My Ding Ding Dong - Today at 10:09 PM :gwen: Uh, bye, I guess. You're not that bad, in retrospect. jro - Today at 10:09 PM :chef~1: wipes tear that was beautiful :chef~1: shoves gwen off plank :chef~1: THATS ALL SHE WROTE, MAGGOTS :chef~1: whats in store for the final 8? Will Harold ever stop being a WUSS? My Ding Ding Dong - Today at 10:10 PM Welp, the gym fucked me out of this RP lol. jro - Today at 10:10 PM :chef~1: and most importantly...am i ever gonna host again? My Ding Ding Dong - Today at 10:10 PM Oh well jro - Today at 10:10 PM :chef~1: tune in next time :chef~1: to TOTAL :chef~1: DRAMA :chef~1: 7 SEAS -------end------- My Ding Ding Dong - Today at 10:11 PM So, do I become a spectator or standby in case someone forgets? jro - Today at 10:11 PM ye i guess ngl didnt expect them to vote for you i dont get a vote on that team My Ding Ding Dong - Today at 10:11 PM I did, tbh I full on expected being kicked. jro - Today at 10:12 PM well this was an improvement over the spin the bottle one at least i had fun toast - Today at 10:15 PM Ep was a solid 3/10